Des Roses et Des Cochons d'Inde (Bonus)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Dean et Castiel s'échangent les rôles... Top!Dean et Bottom!Castiel ! Bonus de l'OS "Des Roses et des Cochons d'Inde", mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'avoir lu pour lire ceci, vu que c'est un PWP ;-)


**Salut tout le monde, voici un bonus de mon dernier OS à la demande de Iantocullen ! J'espère que ça te plaira et merci pour tes excellentes suggestions ! :D**

**Comme d'habitude, smut, explicite, man on man action, don't like don't read :-) Mais aussi du fluff parce qu'on en a jamais assez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean quittait peu à peu les bras de Morphée, mais décida de rester un moment dans cet entre-monde qui se trouve à la lisière du rêve et de la réalité, là où l'esprit est sans pensées. La lumière chaude de l'automne illuminait la chambre et faisait flamboyer les grains de poussière en suspension dans l'air. Il tendit le bras pour tâtonner le côté gauche du lit; il était vide. Il émit un grognement de déception et se retourna sur le dos. Vaguement inquiet, il se leva avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et fut rassuré d'entendre Castiel s'activer au rez-de-chaussée.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il avait emménagé chez lui et force était d'admettre que c'était l'un des meilleurs choix qu'il eut jamais fait. Qui aurait cru que le bonheur domestique leur aurait si bien convenu ? Chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai et Dean se pinçait de temps à-autre pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il avait eu beaucoup de peine à convaincre Castiel de l'accompagner au mariage de Sam et Jessica qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt, et même si certains invités furent au mieux étonnés, au pire scandalisés de voir le témoin tenir la main d'un homme, ils avaient fini par passer une merveilleuse journée. Aucun regard en coin, aucune parole venimeuse ne pouvait les atteindre tant que leurs doigts étaient entrelacés, et à chaque fois que Dean sentait Castiel défaillir, il lui souriait.

Quand Dean entra dans la cuisine, il y découvrit Castiel en train de préparer ce qu'il jugea être un dessert aux pommes et en eut l'eau à la bouche, n'osant trop espérer toutefois. Après tout, son obsession pour les tartes n'avait pas encore été abordé...

- Bonjour, Dean ! Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour, mon ange. Très bien et toi ?

- Bien, merci.

Dean se posta derrière lui et l'enlaça, le menton posé sur son épaule.

Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon ? demanda-t-il en mordillant son oreille, le faisant frémir.

- Une tarte aux pommes, Sam m'a dit que c'était ta préférée.

Ravi, il déposa pleins de baiser sur son cou en murmurant:

- Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix !

Ses mains parcoururent la taille fine du brun, suivant le fil qui serrait le tablier blanc qu'il portait comme un repère.

- Tu sais que t'es sexy, habillé comme ça ? ça me donne envie de te prendre par derrière...

Castiel donna une légère claque sur la main qui s'était aventurée sur son entrejambe.

- Laisse-moi d'abord mettre la tarte au four et ensuite tu pourras me passer à la casserole...

Dean le lâcha et le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

- Est-ce que tu viens juste de faire ton premier jeu de mots douteux ?

- Peut-être, répondit Castiel avec espièglerie.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et il leur fallu bien trois minutes pour se remettre de leur hilarité.

- Très bien, je te laisse finir. Je t'attendrai en haut, lui dit le rouquin en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

De retour dans la chambre, il s'allongea sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et attendit avec impatience. Impatience que Castiel devait partager, car il le rejoignit rapidement; il grimpa sur Dean et l'embrassa passionnément.

Dean le fit basculer sur le côté, reprenant le dessus. Il ôta le t-shirt kaki qui devait d'ailleurs lui appartenir et embrassa le torse nu de Castiel, mordillant doucement ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent de concert avec une toute autre partie de son corps.

- Tu es sûr d'être prêt, Cass ? demanda Dean en se redressant.

- Oui, Dean. J'ai confiance en toi.

La sincérité brillait dans ses yeux azur et Dean se promit de ne pas le décevoir; il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il lui faisait le moindre mal.

Il descendit du brun et retira son caleçon, profitant au passage d'une vue qui ne s'habituerait probablement jamais à contempler. Ensuite, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant, mais pas de préservatif parce qu'ils avaient heureusement été contrôlés négatifs.

Dean massa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses de Castiel, qui ferma les yeux avec un soupir d'aise, se laissant totalement faire. Ce dernier était surpris de la délicatesse dont pouvait faire preuve le jardinier, malgré ses mains calleuses et ses bras musclés; un doigt fut introduit en lui d'une infinie lenteur et l'air se coinça dans sa gorge.

- ça va ?

- Oui, oui, c'est juste... nouveau..

- T'inquiètes, la seule chose qui est mieux que baiser, c'est _être_ baisé, sourit Dean.

Castiel lui rendit son sourire et étudia son visage alors qu'il le préparait, croisant son regard prévenant à chaque fois qu'il s'assurait ne pas lui faire mal.

Et il était magnifique. Sa peau tannée par le soleil, ses yeux verts ombragés par ses longs cils, ses lèvres pleines qui laissaient apparaitre une rangée de dents plus blanches que la neige à chaque rictus... Il se demanda une énième fois comment un tel être pouvait vouloir de lui mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'attarder sur la question; au troisième doigt, il commença à remuer plus vite, plus fort, quand il heurta un point très sensible; Castiel lâcha un cri de surprise et manqua de lui envoyer un coup de pied en pleine face.

- Woah, essaie de ne pas m'assommer, s'il te plait...

- D-Désolé, c'était juste - ah !

Dean avait recommencé mais retenait sa cheville d'une poigne de fer, si bien qu'il ne pouvait que se tortiller impuissamment sous lui.

- Ah... Dean...!

- J'adore t'entendre dire mon prénom...

- Dean... S'il-te-plait... Maintenant.

Castiel éprouvait le besoin viscéral de le sentir en lui au plus vite et Dean ne se fit pas prier; il enleva son boxer noir puis retourna le banquier sur le ventre comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

- Mais qu'est-ce que-

- C'est moins douloureux pour la première fois, crois-moi, lui expliqua-il en embrassant brièvement sa nuque.

A genoux derrière lui, il positionna son sexe devant l'entrée humide de lubrifiant et pénétra Castiel avec précaution, refrénant ses propres pulsions.

- Putain Cass, t'es tellement étroit..., grimaça-t-il en agrippant les boucles sombres qui lui faisaient face.

La tête tirée en arrière par la prise dans ses cheveux, Castiel ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour s'excuser, mais seul un gémissement sourd en sortit. Lorsque Dean fut entièrement en lui, il se cambra tel un étalon, bouleversé par la foule de sensations inédites qui l'envahissait.

C'était une impression désagréable au premier abord, mais étrangement réconfortante à la longue, cependant elle ne fut pas aussi désagréable que celle qu'il ressentit quand Dean se retira.

- Dean, pitié... Baise-moi, ne te retiens pas...

- Je ne veux pas te blesser, Cass...

- Dean, je ne suis pas fait en sucre ! Je veux sentir ta grosse queue m'ouvrir à sa guise, je veux te sentir jouir en moi. Prends. Moi.

Dean jura puis s'exécuta, plus que jamais allumé par les paroles de Castiel; il s'enfonça en lui d'un puissant coup de rein et initia un rythme effréné, la peau moite de ses cuisses claquant contre les fesses rondes du brun. Seul ce bruit et leurs halètements brisèrent le silence de ce tranquille dimanche matin pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Castiel jouisse, suivit de peu par Dean, et s'il l'avait pu, le premier aurait joui une seconde fois en sentant simplement le liquide chaud se répandre en lui.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le matelas à bout de souffle, l'esprit balayé par l'orgasme. Une délicieuse odeur de cannelle et de sueur parfumait la pièce. Au loin, le four bipa et s'éteignit; la tarte était prête.

Flottant encore dans les volutes du plaisir, Castiel tourna la tête vers Dean et lui sourit paresseusement:

- Tu avais raison, Dean.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne vous dit pas comment j'ai rougi en écrivant ça, et surtout ri pour le jeu de mots débile du début XD Désolée si c'était un peu plus vulgaire que d'habitude mais j'adore le dirty talking, et écouter "You've Seen The Butcher" de Deftones en écrivant ce PWP n'a pas aidé la chose^^'**

**Verdict ?**


End file.
